


The Alpha' Boy

by Merwin_Me



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Alpha Pack, Daddy Kink, Ennis' bulging muscles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Underage Sex, Reveal, Werewolf Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: Rushing past a stunned Derek - who honestly couldn’t believe Stiles was throwing all he had taught the boy out the window - Stiles leaped at the large man with a delighted shout.“Daddy!”--Prompt fill:"Daddy!"





	The Alpha' Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



The pack had only barely managed to de-Kanimafy Jackson before they got the letter, hand-delivered by an official mailwolf. Or, as Derek corrected Stiles in a tone that told everyone he wondered why he was even bothering, a council representative. As per their official job description.

 

After leaving Peter to educate Stiles, and the rest of the pack, on the finer points of the council that was created to oversee the Supernatural world, Derek had opened the missive. Only to get everyone’s attention as he turned a new shade of white.

 

The letter that their Alpha had just gotten was a notice that they would be visited by the Alpha Pack within a month, where their pack would be inspected and - if found in disarray - broken up.

 

In the past, breaking up a pack had been done either peacefully by relocating the Betas to different packs and taking the Alpha power from the Alpha to leave them as a Beta, or killing the pack in question if they proved to be too unstable.

 

And the Hale pack wasn’t exactly the most stable pack around to begin with.

 

What followed was a month of hell, as Stiles called it, or a month of hard work, as Derek put it.

 

The pack was told that coming to the loft for the lessons was non-negotiable and that not showing up wouldn’t be tolerated. For once, the local Hunter family agreed with the Alpha, and helped Derek gather the teens when they tried to be rebellious.

 

Truthfully, Stiles and Erica bonded over their cackling as they watched how a stone-faced Chris Argent dumped Scott - whose face was whiter than a sheet - near Derek’s feet.

 

Other than one or two teenagers who tried to get out of the lessons - even though they were both necessary to their continued survival _and_ interesting - the month went by smoothly. The pack cleaned up real nice, learning the rules of the meetings and the dinners and official check-ups that would happen.

 

They had even accepted Peter fully in their pack, though it was more out of necessity than because all had been forgiven and forgotten.

 

And of course, when the Alpha pack finally came knocking at the door to the loft after a month, Murphy’s Law came into play.

 

Stiles had tried to warn them that nothing they planned had ever gone according to plan, but Derek had just shrugged him off, told him that all they could do was prepare.

 

And he wasn’t wrong in that, but it still left Stiles in a huff.

 

The moment the light in the loft switched on, which announced that the lift was being used, everyone went down to practiced business.

 

Protocol didn’t demand them to stand, bow, or anything ridiculous like that. They could all keep their seats, except for the Alpha, the second in command and the left hand.

 

Derek stood in the middle of the loft, in front of the seating area where the rest of the pack was gathered. Boyd, his second in command, stood a little behind him and to the right. Peter, the left hand, stood near the back, leaning against the wall.

 

He was the only one who was allowed by protocol to have his claws and fangs out, as he stood in his role of protector.

 

While none of them hoped the visit would end up in a fight, it was always best to be ready for anything. So, Peter had his claws out.

 

Not long after the last Beta stopped shifting in their seats or smoothing down their semi-formal outfits, did a knock echo through the loft. The Alphas didn’t wait for acknowledgment, didn’t have to, but opened the door only a short moment after their knock.

 

The first one that came into view was a tall, lean older man, who gently tapped the floor in front of him with a white cane as he entered the loft. Black glasses glinted a little as the surprised Hale pack looked at the blind Werewolf, flinching a bit as little pinpricks of red shone through the dark glass.

 

That would be Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack.

 

Entering beside him, was a latino woman, who walked barefoot across the wooden floor. The long claws on her toes clicked on the floor with every step.

 

This was Kali, the only woman in the Alpha pack and second in command to the Alpha of Alphas.

 

She was quickly followed by a mountain of a man, whose square jaw would probably be able to rest easily on top of the woman’s head. He might even have to duck down a little to do so. Broad shoulders and bulging biceps stretched the thin material of his tank top, making the seams groan against the pure rippling muscle.

 

He could only be Ennis, left hand to Deucalion.

 

Erica became aware of Stiles tensing a little at her side, but took no further notice as she let her eyes roam over the last two that entered the loft.

 

They were identical twins, and the youngest two of the Alpha pack. Standing close, the two of them whispered underneath their breath as they slowly looked at the Hale pack, voices low enough that none of them could hear what was being said.

 

The Carver twins, Aiden and Ethan. Considered to be the Beta Alphas of the Alpha pack, but no less dangerous for it.

 

The older wolf in the front looked like he was about to start talking, when the eyes of the man who looked like he could bench press a mountain widened as they fell on Stiles.

 

That caused Stiles to suddenly burst into motion, and not even Erica who sat beside him could move in time to stop him.

 

Rushing past a stunned Derek - who honestly couldn’t _believe_ Stiles was throwing all he had taught the boy out the window - Stiles leaped at the large man with a delighted shout.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Ennis grunted a little as he caught Stiles, but even as he did so everyone could see a smile slowly stretching across his face. Stiles’ toes didn’t even touch the ground as his arms were wrapped around Ennis’ shoulders, and he quickly hooked his legs around his waist.

 

Stiles’ second ‘daddy’ was muffled as he buried his face in the wolf’s chest, but everyone in the loft could hear the pleased rumbling purr coming from Ennis at the word.

 

As the two apparently reunited, Deucalion pinched his nose, no longer looking quite as intimidating as he had a second ago.

 

“Ennis.” He started, not unkindly. “Don’t you think you could have mentioned _before_ we came here that you know someone of the Hale pack?”

 

Ennis barely looked up at his Alpha, busy brushing his and Stiles’ cheeks together, scent-marking him thoroughly. After a minute of tense silence, he finally spoke up, even though he didn’t look ready to let go off of Stiles just yet.

 

“Didn’t know my boy was a part of a pack.” His deep voice sent shivers down the spines of most of the Hale pack, though Stiles’ shudder was definitely appreciated by the wolf if his grin was anything to go by. “Didn’t know he even knew of the Supernatural. I told you I’d be visiting someone while we were here.”

 

Deucalion looked ready to stab something, or hit his head against the wall repeatedly, but he refrained from doing either and instead just let out a long breath.

 

“Daddy? I thought the sheriff was his dad.” Isaac’s questioning whisper to Boyd wasn’t quite as soft as he wanted it to be, and he let out a quiet ‘eep’ as Ennis’ eyes suddenly trained on him.

 

“Obviously,” Peter spoke up, finally retracting his fangs and claws, instead grinning with a delighted amusement, “that’s not Stiles’ dad. There’s nothing _familial_ about what they undoubtedly do to one another.”

 

“Alright Peter!” Derek interrupted his uncle before he could start using stick figures and crude gestures to describe things to a flushed Isaac. “I think he gets it.”

 

“Yes, I think we all get it.” Deucalion said blandly, clearly trying to convey to Ennis just how much this unexpected turn of events annoyed him. But he found himself unable to get his point across as Ennis’ attention was once against completely on Stiles.

 

Stiles had leaned back a bit, though he wasn’t fully pulling away from their slightly desperate embrace. He hadn’t seen Ennis in over a month, and though he wasn’t thinking that he had been forgotten, he had started to miss his daddy, miss being able to curl up in his embrace, miss how safe Ennis could make him feel.

 

The fact that Ennis turned out to be a werewolf, and an Alpha at that, was a bit - okay, a lot - of a surprise. But not one that could ever keep them apart, not if Stiles had a choice. It was something they would have to have a long talk about, and both would have to talk about keeping secrets.

 

But they had been together for two years - though it definitely was not in any way legal. If the age factor, and the fact that Ennis wouldn’t actually have sex with him until he turned eighteen, didn’t pull them apart, a little lycanthropy wouldn’t either.

 

Ennis was able to read him just as well as he always could, and shifted until he could look at a still stunned Derek.

 

“Is there anywhere Stiles and I can talk in private?”

 

“I-Stiles?” Instead of answering immediately, Derek sought out his beta’s - well, his for now - eyes, needing to know if the boy was okay with being left in private with the wolf.

 

His enthusiastic hugging seemed to say yes, but still. Derek needed to be sure.

 

“It’s alright, Der.” Stiles turned a little so he could look at Derek as he spoke. “I trust da-Ennis with my life.”

 

It caused Ennis to smile down at Stiles, placing a soft kiss on top of his head.

 

“Alpha Deucalion?” Derek turned to Deucalion, knowing he would also need the older wolf’s approval to let the two go as Ennis wasn’t part of his pack.

 

“I’m sure we’ll survive a dinner without them.” Deucalion had seemingly given up on trying to give Ennis the stern eye, and just waved a little with his hand.

 

Derek tried not to let it show how much those words surprised him, even though he was sure everyone could see. But because Deucalion had just mentioned that they would be having dinner together, official though it might be, it seemed that they had passed the first inspection.

 

There would still be questions about their pack and the pack’s dynamic, but having passed the first test, they could relax a bit.

 

“The loft next to this one is empty, and soundproofed.” Derek finally said, and Ennis nodded in appreciation.

 

“Come along then, sweet boy.”

 

Stiles giggled a little as Ennis’ breath ghosted over his ear, and his response was almost completely lost in Ennis’ shoulder.

 

Sadly, it wasn’t.

 

“Oh I’ll be coming, daddy.”

 

The Hale pack would never feel clean again.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws hands in the air*  
> what even is a drabble. who knows, apparently not me


End file.
